Tristan D. Kuzo
Tristan D. Kuzo is an adventurer-turned-pirate. He was raised on Mayako Island in the East Blue, in the Blue Paradise Orphanage, where he met his friends Koan, Vyne, Marienne, and Bart. Personality A man with a stirring ambition. When Tristan D. Kuzo’s story will have been fully told, that would be one of the many ways people would describe him. He isn’t a loud man by any standards, a contrast to many of his profession. Yet to say he is quiet is also not true. He has a calming yet excitable way of speaking, but is somehow able to get a point across nonetheless. To also say that he has no motivation or will that drives him is also untrue. In fact, he probably has an ambition higher than most, though unlike others, he doesn’t need to scream and shout to prove that he has one. Kuzo is a man therefore thought to be a cheerful and relatively carefree person. He is not cruel like many other pirate captains, nor does he seek to rule his own crew through fear or cruelty to gain respect. Instead, he would view his fellow crewmates as friends and fellow pirates of the seas. Kuzo is not often angered easily, though he would become angered, and often take up arms against anyone who would threaten his crew, or their goals and dreams. Of his crew, though he champions the idea of freedom, he does expect a certain level of restraint from them, such as not excessively harming innocent people, and also to spare those who can no longer fight. He detests unnecessary killing, especially of innocent people, and would often see the need to take action against those who would do thus. Yet he also might see the need for restraint in certain cases where action might make the situation worse. He doesn’t believe in complete lawlessness, but rather in complete freedom, in the idea that anyone should be able to pursue their goals and dreams. Kuzo’s love for adventure is one of the motivations for his life of piracy. He loves going new places, seeking new concepts and ideas, and finding treasure in far away, dangerous lands. For this reason, he views change as a good thing, as he doesn’t like things to stay the same for too long, such as scenery. This naturally lines up with his goal, as he doesn’t truly know what he wants, so too his is willing to try whatever until he finds it. What he does know is that what he seeks mostly resides along the ever-changing, impermanent waves of the ocean, particularly in the Grand Line. It is the unknowing which excites him. He loves the chance to seek that which he can’t know or predict. Piracy offers the best of this, the chance of constant change and the promise of adventure. Because of his love for adventure, though, he can be a bit impatient and impulsive with his decision-making.This won’t come as obnoxiously loud or intense commands, but rather restrained, calm excitement rising in his demeanor. He will suggest to go somewhere or do something, and there’s not much that people can say to talk him out of it. History Even from the earliest memory Kuzo could remember of his life, he already occupied the Blue Paradise Orphanage on Mayako Island. He never knew he had a father or mother. He never knew their faces, their names, nothing. He only knew his own name, the result of the letter given to the orphanage when he was left there as a baby. From then on, he would stay at the orphanage, his only company being his caretakers and the other children there. Mayako Island itself was pretty plain. It was tiny, the size of maybe a city, though only a portion of it was even populated by people, what is known simply as Mayako. Besides the town, there was nothing much else going on around the island. It had suitable vegetation, so the need for supplies was limited, thus ships didn’t really pass through here. The town was also too small to really have anything worth of value, so pirates and bandits usually would pass over it as well. In fact, the island wouldn’t even be big enough to have a marker on a map, and it wouldn’t have any memory in the mind of people, if not for its one claim to fame. The island was the birthplace of Alexander “Throne” Sivers, the Right Hand of the Pirate King. In fact, Sivers was said to have grown up and stayed in the same Blue Paradise Orphanage when he was a child. This might have been a minor detail in an otherwise nameless island, but for Tristan D. Kuzo, it was his only source of pride he held to where he grew up, and his biggest influence in wanting to become a pirate. Kuzo stayed within a certain circle of friends, all of whom wanted to one day leave the island as well, same as him. There was Vyne, Koan, Bart, Marienne, and Kuzo. Vyne and Koan were the oldest of the group. Bart was a year younger than them, and Marienne was a year younger than Bart. Kuzo was the youngest of the group, being two more years younger than Marienne. He was the runt of the group, and it took him a while before he was finally accepted as part of them. Even then, it was only because of Marienne that he was ever able to be with them. Koan, Vyne, and Bart didn’t want anything to do with Kuzo when he was ten and they were already teenagers. Yet Marienne, Vyne’s younger sister, insisted that he be allowed to be apart of them. They eventually accepted, but Kuzo always felt like he had something he had to prove to them. The group were distinct because all of them wanted to leave Mayako Island and embark on the sea, but all of them had different purposes for doing so. Bart wanted to become King of the Pirates. It was his goal ever since he had learned of Sivers and Rallo, and he made it his mission to become like them, and to surpass them. He was the only one of the group that had wanted to be a full-fledged pirate. Koan was the opposite. She had always believed in the freedom of the seas, but she hated pirates. She had told the others only briefly of how she became an orphan, her parents being taken by pirates a long time ago when she was a child. Koan desired the true freedom and justice of the seas as her goal, and believed the only way to do so was through the World Government and the Marines. Vyne was more complex. He didn’t want to become a pirate or a marine. The titles themselves didn’t matter to him. What he wanted as his dream was fame, fame beyond anyone’s beliefs. He wanted to become a legend, a household name that the whole world would know, whether to be feared or loved, it didn’t matter. He just knew when he died, he wanted that level of recognition. Marienne was a born adventurer. She desired to be the first person to have sailed all of the seas, and seen everything the world had to offer. Kuzo was the only one of the group that didn’t have a distinct goal. It was something the others sometimes teased him about. In many ways, he sought similar things to what the others sought, but he could never put the exact words of what his dream was out there. He referred to it as his ‘Ultimate Prize’, and believed whatever it was, wherever it was, he would know what it was once he found it. Thus, he too wanted to sail the seas. Together, the group agreed to go out to see together when they were ready. This came when Vyne and Koan were 17, Bart being 16, Marienne 15, and Kuzo 14. It was tough for Kuzo to leave and be able to keep up with the others, but he did his best he could either way. The group could never agree on what exactly they were when they finally set sail. Bart insisted they were pirates, even at times trying to give them a name. Koan wouldn’t have it. She insisted they were on the path to becoming protectors of the seas. Vyne didn’t care either way what they called themselves. Pirates, Marines, it didn’t matter to him. He just wanted them to become renown. In many ways, Marienne was the glue that held the group together. Bart and Koan were always bashing heads, and she was always the mediator to keep them cool. She also had a way with her brother, to make him warm up to everyone else, including Kuzo. She also took care of Kuzo, almost like a big sister to him. They all respected her, perhaps the most of the group, because she was the cheerful person that she was. Vyne even vowed to her that he would see her dream fulfilled, no matter how long it would take. Whatever the young group really were labeled as, they all heard the call of adventure in them. They visited islands, explored new areas they’ve never heard of, and even entangled with a group of bandits and pirates on occasions. Marienne was the only one who would disapprove of those fights, being a gentle soul who hated violence, war, and retaliation. Vyne and the others agreed to do little of those actions as they were with her. As more time passed between them, Bart and Marienne became closer, to the point where they were dating. Vyne didn’t approve at first, but he eventually warmed up to the idea. A few years passed since they left their home in Mayako. They were far from there now, living toward their dreams. Yet as the days went on, their ambitions also increased, particularly Bart’s, whose will to become Pirate King didn’t diminish at all, but instead increased. He sought to go forward to the Grand Line, where the pirate’s call was the strongest. Vyne too wanted to push forward, knowing that the Grand Line was where they would earn their biggest name. The others didn’t protest too much, but Marienne was unsure if they were all ready for such a big leap into the big leagues, still being teenagers. On an island right before the Grand Line, called Sirrico, the group found their biggest test yet. Sirrico was a gathering place for many other Pirate groups who sought to head to the Grand Line, where festivals were held in adventurers’ honors as they prepared to brave the most dangerous shores in the world.. In particular, a certain pirate name Jorrman sought entry there, having a crew of his own, known as the Dice Pirates, well known gamblers, but also viciously cruel pirates. Seeing all of the competition heading into the Grand Line, Jorrman and his crew hatched a plot to rid themselves of all other pirates crews within the area. During the night, they planted bombs on each of the other ships, including Kuzo’s group. During a heavy night of celebrations in the town, the group happily drank their troubles away as they prepared for the next leg of their journey. At some point, Marienne headed back to the ship. She had a present she wished to give to the others for their hard work, something she was working on for a while. It was new additions to the sails and ship, a sign to call themselves under. Unfortunately, her entry back on the ship caused the explosions to detonate on their boat. Marienne died that day from her injuries, much to the distraught of the others. However, before she did, she insisted that they wouldn’t go on a revenge path for her. Instead, he believed they should continue to follow their dreams. It was true, Marienne was the glue that tied the group together, because soon after, the group was split apart. Kuzo never knew how fast it would have happened, how sooner everything they had treasured together would disappear. Bart and Vyne in particular took the death hard, Bart perhaps even more so than Vyne. When the group did split up, he was invited by Bart to go pursue Marienne’s killers, but out of respect for her wishes and beliefs, Kuzo refused, believing she wouldn’t have wanted a path of revenge for them. Bart left in disgust and anger, and Kuzo learned a little after that Bart was successful in killing all of the pirates responsible for Marienne’s death. Kuzo didn’t know at the time how he felt about that. He believed Koan would have said that justice was done. He also hope Vyne and Bart found some closure from the event, but somehow he felt it wasn’t the case. Regardless, it was the last he had heard from any of his friends for a long time. He knew Koan, Vyne, and Bart all eventually made the jump to the Grand Line, but Kuzo did not. Being younger than them, he knew he wasn’t ready, but that wasn’t the real reason why. He wasn’t sure why, in fact. He felt that his journey would eventually take him there, but there had to have been a sign first. So, for the next few years, Kuzo wandered as an adventurer across the East Blue, always seeking his dreams, as Marienne would have wanted. He also managed to find a Devil Fruit in the process. It wasn’t until a few years later that he finally had the sign he was looking for. As Fleet Admiral Kanaru brought the end of the Pirate King and his crew, Kuzo felt the world began to change dramatically. Territories long held by the King were suddenly falling apart. But more than that, opportunity was on the rise. Yet the most drastic thing happened when he learned of the capture of Alexander “Throne” Sivers, the supposed last of the King Pirates. He was to be executed in Loguetown publicly. Being so responsible for Kuzo’s decision to set sail, he felt that he had to be there, to see it happen. He owed the man that much. So, Kuzo arrived in Loguetown to a filled city, all of which were people from around the world who had come to see the last of the King Pirates executed. Kuzo gathered with many others as he saw the man walk to the gallows. For a brief moment on the way, the man even cast a glance at Kuzo, and gave him a smile. In fact, he seemed to smile the entire way to his death. And then it happened, and for so many on that day, the world was suddenly open. Kuzo felt his ambition begin to rise from the depth on that day, and he felt the call of piracy too. He felt the Grand Line finally echo in his mind too, and call him to the untamed seas. Finally, Kuzo would set sail for the Grand Line, to find his ‘Ultimate Treasure’. Relationships The Blue Paradise Orphans Having been raised together in the Blue Paradise Orphanage, Kuzo has had a close relationship with Vyne, Koan, Bart and Marienne. Being the youngest of the group, the others, especially Koan, Vyne, and Bart, looked down upon him for a while, almost as a burden to the group. It took a while before he was finally accepted as one of them. Even when he was, however, they still treated him as the "little brother" of their family. Kuzo was closest to Marienne, and her death hit him just as hard as it did the others. Marienne loved to encourage Kuzo to take a more active part in their sailing and activities, understanding the need for him to grow to feel apart of their team. He felt like she was a mother to him, and usually listened to every request she asked as if it were an order. Kuzo had a more competitive rivalry with Bart going on, often wanting to challenge him whenever there was an opportunity, though Bart preferred to see Vyne as his rival than the runt Kuzo. Still, he didn't back down when the opportunities arose. With Vyne, Kuzo always looked up to, being the unofficial leader of their group. He strived to be more like him, and often tried to work harder in front of him to impress him. He had a somewhat competitive edge with him, but only to prove to him that he belonged. Koan and Kuzo got along fairly well, despite Koan's constant insistence that Kuzo should follow her way. Kuzo never fully assimilated with her ideals, but he enjoyed their talks, including what it meant to be free. Alexander "Throne" Sivers Morris D. Rallo was the Pirate King, but it was the first mate Sivers that had the biggest influence on Kuzo's life. Sivers had grown up in the same orphanage as Kuzo, which made him believe that if he could come from such a setting and become the second most notorious man in the world, then he could do it too. With the war against the King Pirates, Kuzo felt the world began to change dramatically, the most drastic of which was the capture of Sivers. He was to be executed in Loguetown publicly. Being so responsible for Kuzo’s decision to set sail, he felt that he had to be there, to see it happen. He owed the man that much. So, Kuzo arrived in Loguetown to a filled city, all of which were people from around the world who had come to see the last of the King Pirates executed. Kuzo gathered with many others as he saw the man walk to the gallows. For a brief moment on the way, the man even cast a glance at Kuzo, and gave him a smile. In fact, he seemed to smile the entire way to his death. The Skull Pirates Wright D. Morgan Since breaking Morgan out from the Loguetown prison, he has developed a slightly competitive relationship with him. This is no small part is due to the deal that Kuzo made with him to get him to join his crew. The deal involved that if he joins his crew right now, then the two would fight on the next island they land on. Whoever wins, would keep the crew and the ship as captain. Lotte Kuzo has had only a handful interactions with Lotte thus far, though the two did lead the rest of the crew in a few songs in between their trips from Duke Island to Dinas. He enjoys her company when she is around, feeling she definitely has the spirit of an adventurer about her. Hayden Vance Kuzo gets along well with Vance. He finds the man's honesty refreshing and respects his navigation skills. He also enjoys drinking and chatting with him whenever they had the chance. Bridges L. Skellen Kuzo has a good relationship with Skellen despite the two not spending a lot of time together. He is rather oblivious to Skellen's darker nature and his relationship with poisons or as an assassin. He simply views Skellen as the ship's doctor and another fun crewmate to be around. Avril Meads Kuzo took a liking to Avril from the minute he first saw her conversing with Morgan. He loved the idea of her being so passionate about something, on the same level of many others that were in the crew. Even if she didn't accept being in the crew at first, Kuzo treats her as if she is any other crewmate, and thus would do anything for her. Firenze Though they only just met, Kuzo has high hopes that Firenze will be a great addition to the crew. Along with Joshua, he expects the two of them will get along quite well once they get to know each other. Joshua As with Firenze, the two only just met, but Kuzo enjoys Joshua already. He likes that he is so polite, but what he enjoys even more was that he was willing to stand up for his crewmate and Selena during the Unit Arc. Bass Bass and Kuzo have also began to develop a friendship. This was stemmed from Bass telling Kuzo about his secret necessity to drink blood. He vowed to never tell anyone else about it, one of the first bonds developed between crewmates. Abilities and Powers Hone Hone no Mi (Bone-Bone Fruit) Kuzo has the ability to manipulate and generate bones, making him a "Bone Man". He can create bones and alter them into different shapes. However, unlike many other Paramecia generating-type gruit, which allow the user to manipulate and generate the properties of an ability, Kuzo has a major weakness in his devil fruit in that his begins the generating process from within his body, rather than without. Since he has eaten a paramecia fruit instead of a logia, if he attempts to completely alter the structure of his bones into attacks or weapons, he would tear his skin apart and risk permanent or fatal damage to himself. Therefore, the most he could do in terms of manipulating bones is changing or altering his bone structure, allowing himself to slightly alter his appearance into different sizes, such as his face and body size. Though this might not prove too useful in a fight, it could be useful in other situations. However, there are a few major battle abilities of this devil fruit. First, though Kuzo has trouble altering or changing his bones into different shapes, he could change the bone density of his bones. This provides him with different fighting forms. The first alters his bone density to make his bones much more hollow. This form allows Kuzo to move at a much faster rate. The hollowness of his bones makes him much lighter, which allows him to run faster, but also jump higher. Kuzo appear quite skinny in this form from his usual appearance. A weakness of this ability is that while he does move faster and jump higher, he also is more prone to damage, which includes the possibility of more easily breaking bones. Kuzo calls this form “Lightning Mode”. His other form does the opposite for his bone density, generating piles of additional bones within his normal bone structure. The bones morph together into singular, dense, compressed structure. This form allows him to become physically more durable, able to take a tremendously higher amount of damage to his body. This form also increases his ability to deal damage to opponents, multiplying his physical capabilities. However, the denser he makes his bones, the slower he becomes. He appears to be slightly larger and taller in this form. Kuzo calls this form “Tank Mode”. There are other abilities and capabilities of his Devil Fruit, some of which he has yet to show, and some of which he has yet to learn. Goal/Dream Kuzo seeks what he likes to call the "Ultimate Prize", or "Ultimate Treasure". When asked about this, he usually doesn't elaborate, as he feels he really doesn't need to. Most others assume this Ultimate Treasure could be mountains of gold in the Grand Line, while others believe it to be the goal of becoming Pirate King. But in reality, even Kuzo himself doesn't know what the Ultimate Prize is. He feels he will only know what it is when he has gotten it, which is why he has decided to form a crew and set sail for the Grand Line, to cross over all those waters until he finally achieves what he seeks, whatever that may end up being. Along the way, he'll aim for whatever any other pirate would want: treasure, fights, fame, freedom, and adventure. Quirks Kuzo is bad with numbers, terrible even. It’s to a point where it is ridiculous. He has no concept of even the most basic math, like addition, subtraction, or the like. When Kuzo would attempt any math, it would be shown how miserably he fails. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Player Category:Pirate Category:Captain